


A night to remember

by moonlight_petal



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome, no powers, with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a situation Charles Xavier would never in a million years have expected to be even close to any realm of possibility to happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one for PWP but I had this plot bunny in my head and then a friend showed me with a fitting fanart and I couldn't not write this. Plus I imagine the threesome of Erik/Azazel/Charles to be extremely hot. I hope you enjoy it as well.

It was a situation Charles Xavier would never in a million years have expected to be even close to any realm of possibility to happen to him. Up to the day before he would have sworn up and down that the mere thought already was so outside his comfort zone to even consider it. And yet here he was, feeling warm, satisfied… loved and he wouldn’t change a thing.

But let’s start at the beginning.  
Charles Francis Xavier –in his very own humble opinion- was a perfectly ordinary guy. He was fairly smart earning him the favouritism of various professors of the Science department. Charles was majoring in Biology with a specialisation on Genetics but also had a huge amount of common knowledge which had earned him the friendship of various of his fellow students as well. He never turned anyone down who asked him for help regardless of the topic and also headed several study groups. He was a well known man around campus but Charles liked to think that it was only due to his brains. His sister had a different opinion. Raven never ceased to tell him that at least half of the guys and girls who came to him for help only did so because he was cute and they wanted to get in his pants. She always insisted that his perpetual gentle smile and friendliness combined with his ridiculously big blue eyes were pure heartbreaker material and she couldn’t understand why he was single.

Charles didn’t think himself anything special though, knew for a fact that there were lots of more attractive people on campus than him and no one had actually asked him out before so he concluded Raven was wrong. And he was shy. Despite his intelligence and eloquence when it came to things he knew, he turned into a complete idiot the moment he stood in front of someone he fancied, so his success rate of getting dates was rather low.

All of this aside, he did make friends easily which stood kind of at odds with his shyness but it was true.   
There was Hank who had been assigned to Charles when he first came to campus, to help him with the day to day stuff and sorting everything out so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed by the experience immediately. They had connected on an intellectual level quickly talking science non-stop and very quickly leaving ‘normal people’ behind (Raven’s words) when they were on a roll. It had been an easy friendship to form and had only deepened since. 

Then there was Moira who started with him and was basically Charles’ partner on projects since day one. They were thinking along the same lines and wanted to achieve great things in the same field so it was only natural to work together. Moira had also been one of those experiences that were funny and embarrassing to look back at after some time. They had become friends but the moment Charles had started to explore the idea of asking her out, it had left him stumbling over his words. Moira had been startled at first wondering if Charles had had some kind of stroke or something with all the stuttering and mumbling he did until she had realised what he was getting at. Probably out of pity she agreed to go on a date with him. It had been an enjoyable evening overall but after a chaste kiss later on they had mutually decided that ‘okay that felt like kissing a sibling, let’s just forget that ever happened.’ And that had been that. Moira had turned into something of his confidante ever since. She shared Raven’s opinion though with the additional belief that Charles really was batting for the other team a lot more than he admitted.

Then there was Logan and a friendship forged through need. Namely the need for caffeine. Logan owned a coffee shop just around the corner of campus and quickly knew Charles by name and almost without fail knew what kind of coffee he desired just by looking at Charles’ face when he entered the shop, which he did daily at least once if not more times ever since his first day of lectures. Logan seemed like a gruff man on first sight but Charles had found that he was a very thoughtful man you could talk to whenever the need arose.

And then there were two very recent acquaintances he had made who couldn’t be more different in nature, Charles thought. But despite the newness of those acquaintances, he considered both friends already.

One was Erik, a generally grumpy looking engineering major with short brown hair and interesting blue-green eyes. It had been a coincidence they had started talking and probably never would have if it had been up to Charles to actually make the first step. He had seen Erik around the library a couple of times, noticed that the other seemed to favour being left alone and in peace. So it had come as a surprise when the very same man had come over one afternoon and talked to Charles.   
He had been sitting in a corner, away from the main bustle of the library with a cup of Logan’s coffee and his tablet out, enjoying a bit of time off with a game of chess. That apparently had been what had drawn Erik over in the first place. They had been halfway through the first game already when they actually introduced themselves to each other. Spending time with Erik meant quiet chess games, political discussions where they rarely agreed on anything and also companionable silences while they did their class work at the same table. It was easy.

The other was Azazel, a smart and witty guy with an impeccable dress sense. It had started with an accident really. Charles had just gotten from the library, one arm full of books and an open one in the other, reading already as he made his way to Logan’s coffee shop. Like a scene from an average clichéd comedy, he had walked straight into Azazel who in the process had spilled his coffee over himself and Charles. There had been a moment of embarrassed awkwardness before the other had made a joke about Charles’ professor-y absent-mindedness and clothing style. It had broken the ice and not long after they had sat outside of Logan’s with fresh coffees, laughing about books they read and movies they’ve watched. Azazel, as Charles had found out quickly, was studying media sciences, which in a way seemed to be his excuse for watching even the biggest crap on TV. They had fun together every time they met and those meetings left Charles often with slightly red cheeks and sore muscles from laughing because as their friendship progressed, Azazel’s jokes became more filled with innuendo. It wasn’t only fun and games with him though. They also had serious conversations about the latest news stories and the way some things got misused in the media for advertising, resulting in social problems and misconceptions in the future generations. It was always interesting on a very different level as talking to Erik, Logan or Moira was. 

It was this profound difference that had led Charles to the false conclusion that the two of them wouldn’t know each other, a misconception very soon shattered.

There was a party on campus, something Charles rarely participated in and if then only for a very short amount of time. His friends and sister knew better by now than to badger him into coming, Azazel on the other hand had no qualms about it. He had whined as long as it took for Charles to finally cave and agree on coming. A decision he wouldn’t regret in retrospect later on. 

Raven had insisted that he wore the dark blue shirt with his black jeans because “it brings your eyes out so very beautifully, Charles, someone at the party will fall for you, I know it!”

The words had been encouraging and disturbing at once because Azazel had been the one to invite Charles. Did this mean Azazel wanted him? Had he agreed to a date without realising it? And of course all these questions had led him to admitting to himself that Azazel was very attractive in his own right.

Luckily for Charles’ on edge nerves he was on his own for the first few minutes so he had time to get a drink and calm down again. It was at the bar when he met Erik.

The other had dressed up a bit as well, sporting similar black jeans to Charles’ own that fitted his slender figure perfectly with a white shirt and a dark grey vest over it. The top buttons were opened, revealing a bit more skin than Erik usually did.

“Charles, what a nice surprise to meet you here, didn’t you say that you don’t usually come out like this?” he had asked with a small smile, giving the bartender a small wave for a beer.

The smaller of the two huffed a soft laugh, relaxing considerably in Erik’s presence. The other always had a bit of a calming effect on Charles. He had noticed that before when he had been worked up due to exams or papers. Only a short amount of time spent with Erik had grounded him again. He liked that. Plus Erik was safe. He was a friend and successfully distracted him from that unstoppable hamster wheel in his head if this was supposed to be a date with Azazel or not.

“You’re one to talk, Mr Quiet Solitude. I admit you’re probably the last person I had expected to meet here. It’s a nice surprise. You are right, though. I got persuaded into coming by a friend. What’s your excuse?”

Erik raised an eyebrow, an enigmatic smile playing over his lips. “You could say it’s the same for me, there were very… convincing arguments being used.” He said, taking a swig of his beer bottle, keeping his eyes on Charles.

“Well it was more the persistence than the convincing arguments that brought me here but then the result was the same wasn’t it?” he said with a resigned smile, almost choking on his drink then when a warm strong arm snaked around his waist from behind.  
“Look at you flirting already and you didn’t want to come at first…” Azazel’s deep voice all but purred right next to Charles’ ear.

Charles turned a bit, startled by the sudden appearance of his other friend. “Oh that’s not, I mean, Erik is a friend!” he started as Erik’s eyes narrowed and he snapped. “Oh shut it, you smug asshole.” He then realised that he had interrupted Charles and turned his softening eyes back to him. “I meant him, not you, sorry.”

The smaller man blinked in confusion. “You mean he’s the guy with the convincing arguments? Wait a minute, you two know each other?”

Erik and Azazel looked at each other with what had to be surprise at the question. “Yes, you could say that.” Azazel chuckled. “Is that such a surprise?”

“It is in a way, I don’t know I just never considered that you would know each other, a stupid misconception on my part, I’m sorry.” Charles explained, but it was a good thing. The revelation had startled him enough that he had stopped wondering about the date-problem and wasn’t tongue-tied as he normally would have been probably.

“Oh we went to school together. We’ve known each other for quite some time already although I admit to wondering sometimes why exactly I waste my time on him, especially when he’s binge watching ‘America’s Next Topmodel’ or something.” Erik said drily and with an earnest expression that absolutely didn’t betray any hint if he was honest or joking. It made Charles laugh, especially as he looked at the indignant face of Azazel.

“Oi, it has a high educational and entertainment value. I mean seriously, where can you see so much wrong with today’s society than in that show?”

Charles hid his grin behind his cup but shared a look with Erik, voicelessly asking ‘Is he being serious?’ to which Erik only nodded gravely, meaning. ‘Yes, deadly so.’

Azazel observed that exchange, retracting his arm from around Charles with a slight pout. “Oh I see how it is, go on then, make fun of me all you want, I’ll be just over here drowning my sorrows in alcohol.”

Charles was torn between laughing and wanting to apologise, they hadn’t meant it in a mean way after all. He had no chance to say anything however when Erik snorted and smirked. “Oh you’re ridiculous, just go and get you drink already, the table won’t be empty forever you know?” He looked at Charles then. “You are coming with us, right? Or did you come with someone who is missing you already?”

“Of course he’s coming with us, he was supposed to meet me here, remember? Anyone else just has to get lost, right Charles?” Azazel proclaimed, turning to the bartender then too, ordering a drink.

“I wouldn’t have worded it like that but essentially he’s right, yeah. I came alone.” The answer apparently was good enough for Erik as he put his hand at the small of Charles’ back and pulled him in the direction of a corner table that he had loaded with their jackets for reservation before.

The evening progressed smoothly from there. Charles had been secretly surprised how well Erik and Azazel’s different personalities meshed. He had always enjoyed the time with either of them alone but together it was a whole new experience. Azazel became a bit more serious, his jokes developing a whole new depth even if they still were filled with innuendo while Erik visible thawed somewhat, bantering with Azazel and giving him as good back as he got. It strangely was a bit like watching a wooing ritual between the two with Charles standing in the middle, receiving similar attention from both sides. 

The smaller man didn’t even realise what was happening until several hours later. All of them were comfortably buzzed but still far from being drunk, relaxed and laughing. Charles had gotten infected by their attitude after some time and although he still was reluctant about it, he knew how to pick his words just right. He didn’t think about it, he was flirting with both these men, his friends, without the usual awkwardness and tongue-tiedness, it was natural as were all these small touches and smiles he was showered with during the evening. 

It all culminated the moment Azazel asked about dancing. Charles was far from being confident in his dancing but one look at the part of the room that was used as dance floor told him that it wouldn’t matter at all. The space was only very sparely lit with only small spotlights highlighting the dancers once in a while. Otherwise there was an old-fashioned looking mirror ball at the ceiling that was lit by a single light, giving everything a bit of a glittering look.  
And the dancing itself was more of a swaying around and sensuously rubbing up against each other really from what he was able to see. He studiously ignored the implication of that and got to his feet.

It was a curious feeling walking to the dance floor, flanked by two undeniably gorgeous men. Charles could feel various pairs of eyes following them. He had no time to get self-conscious though when Erik and Azazel both turned towards him, getting inevitably closer due to space restrictions. Azazel obviously was the one most comfortable with the scenario letting the beat of the music flow through his body, moving easily with it, and pulling Erik and Charles with him. 

It was surprisingly easy to let go between these two for Charles. He let his eyes fall shut moving on instinct alone, one hand loosely on Erik’s shoulder, the other gently resting at Azazel’s waist behind him while they were thoroughly embracing him while touching each other. 

Charles felt the firm chest of Azazel at his back if he leaned back only just a fraction while the tip of his nose was practically rubbing against the slight stubble at Erik’s chin if he leaned his head in only a little in the other direction.   
It got hot very quickly and sweat was wetting the strands of his curly hair. Blood was pulsing in his ears already, dulling the sound of music when he felt Azazel’s hand snake around his middle, spreading possessively over his stomach and pressing up even closer against Charles, rubbing his hips softly against his butt letting Charles feel the very distinct beginnings of his arousal.   
“You are absolutely stunning, Charles.” He growled next to his ear, pressing his lips right under then.

Charles’ eyes, shadowed with arousal but still almost glowing in the dark, fell open with a soft gasp at that. Without missing a beat though Azazel pulled his hand back, letting Erik twirl Charles around, pulling him in with a hand on his waist, letting the smaller one feel the very similar state he was in. “He’s right, you know.” Erik whispered into Charles’ other ear before leaning even closer and nibbling at the earlobe.

Almost on its own accord Charles’ head tilted a little to the side giving Erik a lot more room to move without thinking about it, only with an almost inaudible moan on his lips. His half-lidded eyes found Azazel who was watching the display with a burning desire in his dark eyes.

Charles watched the tip of Azazel’s pink tongue glide over his lips, wetting them and reached out to grab some of the ridiculously expensive and soft shirt the other was wearing while he felt Erik’s lips, tongue and teeth caress his neck. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from making another sound.

It was all the invitation Azazel apparently needed to gently cup Charles’ chin, tilting his head back against Erik’s shoulder to claim the shining, cherry lips. A spike of arousal shuddered through Charles’ body giving both men a good idea of what they were doing to him.

“We want to take you home with us, Charles. Let us take you home, please?” Erik whispered in his ear the moment Azazel drew back from his lips. It was virtually impossible for him to form a proper thought, anything that maybe would have made him realise that this might possibly be wrong. He had forgotten everything, his perception had narrowed in only on these two men against him, touching, caressing and kissing him, drowning out the other people, the music, the lights.

Hearing Azazel’s deep voice next to his other ear, growling softly, “Please, say yes, Charles!”, it was all the smaller one could do to let his eyes fall shut again, gasping a “Yes” to them both.

If asked later, Charles wouldn’t be able to recall anything from their walk to the small shared flat of the other two -because of course they did not only know each other and were friends but actually lived together- nothing but the unstoppable force that were Erik and Azazel. It took them probably a lot longer than necessary to get there but Charles wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Just outside of the party already Erik hadn’t be able to hold back his desire to claim Charles’ lips himself, tasting what Azazel had already on the dance floor. Exploring and teasing, he pressed the smaller one against the wall. Azazel didn’t watch inactively though, even if he probably would have gotten off by doing so, since Erik kissing Charles breathless was a thing of beauty and definitely a sight to be seen. And yet he sent another shudder through Charles when he gently touched his chest, cheekily teasing one of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt, while he pressed to Erik’s back, nibbling at his neck before whispering something to him that Charles didn’t hear.

They took several of similar breaks until they finally reached the flat and were able to close the door on the public. That didn’t slow them down much anyway and soon after Charles caught the first glimpse of a bedroom, decked out in warm, inviting colours and a bed that would make his own look like a baby’s crib in comparison.

“Nice, isn’t it.” Azazel purred behind him, slinging his arm around Charles, letting his fingertips glide over his stomach and chest to the first of the buttons, losing no time in opening one after the other, revealing soft, pale skin inch by inch to Erik who was standing in front of Charles. With both hands on Charles’ cheeks at first, kissing him deeply once more, Erik gave Azazel a bit of time to work a couple of buttons open on the shirt before he started his journey to follow the other’s fingers, trailing his lips down Charles’ chin and throat and further down to his chest, gracefully sinking to his knees in front of him, teasing and caressing his nipples with his teeth and tongue.

Charles laid his hands on Erik’s shoulder, letting them mindlessly stroke the other, gently stroking his neck one moment, massaging through the short hair the next. Only for a short moment Charles looked down at Erik, catching his lust filled gaze through his lashes as he looked back up. That combination of sight and feeling sent another shiver down Charles back and he let his head fall back against Azazel’s chest again with a choked moan. 

The other had stopped his journey for now, both hands on Charles’ hips, steadying him while he contented himself in watching Erik. “He’s beautiful like this, right? I never can get enough of watching him on his knees.” He whispered in Charles’ ear, making the smaller one’s breath hitch softly while Erik playfully slapped Azazel’s butt in retaliation for that comment but not stopping what he was doing to Charles.

Erik came down to Charles’ belly button when Azazel interfered again, sliding one hand around Erik’s neck, guiding him gently to his feet again, drawing him into a deep and furious kiss over Charles shoulder. There were distinct differences in the way they kissed. Erik kissed Charles with a sweet passion, worshipping his lips while Azazel kissed Charles carefully, savouring every single moment of it, leading the smaller one. Erik and Azazel’s kisses though spoke of an intimacy of an act repeated many times, there was power behind these kisses a well-known battle for dominance, a game only the two of them knew the rules of.

Charles watched in awe, feeling incredibly turned on by the sight alone. Without consciously deciding on it his fingertips found Erik’s chest and shirt buttons, opening one after the other, trailing his fingers over the revealed skin, eliciting a low pitched whimper from Erik as he caved to this double onslaught, surrendering the kiss to Azazel.

They separated as Charles pushed Erik’s shirt and vest down over his shoulders. Erik looked a little dazed but it didn’t take him long to push Charles’ shirt to the floor as well with Azazel’s help.  
They looked at each other with lust-filled eyes and came to a wordless understanding within moments. Erik stepped aside a little, giving Charles the space he needed to turn around and push Azazel the step back against the door, pinning him there and startling a low chuckle from him.  
Charles stood a little on his tiptoes to initiate a kiss with Azazel while Erik stepped closer again from behind, starting to undo the buttons on Azazel’s shirt now, giving Charles the opportunity to mirror his actions for now. The further Erik got with the shirt, Charles was close behind, lavishing the newly revealed skin with kisses and soft bites.  
Erik took care to push the fabric off as quickly as possible while Charles now was the one on his knees between the two men. Unlike Erik though he didn’t stop at chest and belly button but cleverly put his hands to use, opening the belt and button of the jeans as well. Then he stopped looking up through his lashes, giving off an impression of dirty innocence to two pairs of eyes, watching him with fascination and desire.

It wasn’t something he had done very often but Charles was no virgin either. Sure he never would have expected for something like this to happen and if he gave himself the time to think about it he would probably freeze in his track but he didn’t, he gave himself over to instinct and arousal, letting his eyes fall shut and leaned in. The bulge in Azazel’s jeans was unmistakable as he lifted the opener of the zip with his tongue between his teeth and slowly pulled it down. A smile played over his lips when he heard the twin moans coming from above, shortly followed by a dull thumping noise when Azazel let his head fall back against the door when Charles nuzzled against his shorts covered erection through the opening.

Charles heard Azazel mumble something under his breath as he tentatively mouthed along the outline of his cock, he only did understand Erik’s amused sounding answer of ‘Told you not to underestimate him’ though and huffed a laugh. He let his hands trail up Azazel’s legs teasingly before he hooked his forefingers into the belt hoops and pulled the jeans down to the ankles, revealing more of the considerably tented shorts and the small wet spot at the tip.

Before Charles could get his lips back in the game he felt strong fingers in his hair, carding through the wet strands, pulling gently on them to get his attention. He leaned back against Erik’s legs looking up questioningly. Only for a split second he wondered if that hadn’t been what the other two had wanted after all but all those thoughts vanished instantly again as he felt Azazel’s gently fingers under his chin once more, guiding him back up to his feet and into another kiss while Erik’s hands trailed down over Charles’ shoulders and back, down over his sides where he made quick work of the smaller ones belt and jeans, pushing them down to his ankles as well, fleetingly massaging over Charles’ erection.

With a gasp of pure desire Charles broke away from Azazel’s lips, breathlessly leaning his head against his shoulder instead to steady himself again.  
Azazel caught Erik’s gaze over Charles’ head with a small smile. “Careful Erik, we don’t want to spoil the fun.” Erik just snorted at that leaning in and passionately claimed Azazel’s lips for a moment, before he growled against them. “Less talking, more undressing! Now.”

Azazel chuckled at that, murmuring an amused ‘bossy’ but didn’t need to be asked twice to quickly divest Erik of his jeans as well, trapping Charles between his arms effectively and rubbing against him some in the process.

Without more talking all three of them toed off their shoes and left the three pairs of jeans in puddles by the floor.  
Grabbing one of Charles’ hands in his own, Erik pulled the smaller one in his arms and into another kiss. Charles’ eyelids fluttered shut seconds into the kiss, following those enticing lips without thought. He only realised what had happened when both of them bumped into the bed and he landed halfway on Erik, brushing their erections together hard, triggering deep groans from both of them. 

A deep, almost whimper echoed them, making Erik and Charles look up to Azazel who leaned against the bed post, palming his own cock through his shorts watching them hungrily.

“Oi, no cheating.” Charles growled, sitting up somewhat, kneeling left and right of Erik’s hips bending backwards some to grab Azazel’s hand, pulling him on the bed next to them with a surprisingly strong pull. Charles wasn’t really aware that those had been the first words he had spoken since the party really, didn’t care much either as a soft moan was pulled from his lips due to Erik’s accompanying chuckle vibrating along his arousal.

“You heard the man, no bending the rules.” Erik admonished as well with a smirk, reaching out a hand to pull Azazel closer to them.

Azazel followed the invitation willingly, grumbling playfully. “Oh I should have known that he’ll be on your side, chess playing sticklers for rules, you wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself either had you seen yourselves.”

Charles met Erik’s gaze for a short moment before he fixed Azazel’s with a hungry stare. Reminiscent of a cat on the prowl, Charles left his position on Erik’s lap, crawling over and straddling the other’s hips, letting his hands trail over Azazel’s chest and up his arms, pushing his wrists down on the mattress. Charles stopped mere inches from his lips, saying with a smirk. “He’s right though, you’re talking way too much!” before he kissed him deeply. In reality Azazel would have easily been able to free himself from Charles’ grip but this show of want rather than just willing participation turned him on even more.

Not only him however, had Charles unknowingly pushed one of Erik’s buttons after all too. It had inspired the engineering major to move things along some more, divesting himself of his shorts while the other two were distracted. He turned on his side, reaching up to slowly stroke a hand down Charles’ back along his spine making the smaller one sigh and bend his back, involuntarily rubbing himself against Azazel.

The biggest one of the three moaned lowly and let his eyes appreciatively wander along Erik’s body. “Look who’s cheating now…” he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

That got Charles’ attention, turning his head towards Erik again, eyes widening as he saw the other in all this naked glory for the first time. He swallowed visibly, a breathless whimper on his lips.

Azazel let him go willingly as Charles changed positions again, using the moment to get rid of his own shorts as well. Erik didn’t let himself get pinned to the bed so easily though. He caught the smaller ones hands and easily rolled them over, pressing Charles into the mattress with his body weight, leaning in to catch a tight, little nipple between his lips and teeth, teasing him without missing a beat.

Another whine escaped Charles as he pressed his head back, eyes shut tightly, lips opened breathlessly. Erik followed the invisible path from before again but this time he passed the belly button, slowly kissing and nibbling his way deeper, pushing down the shorts as he went. He made a short break at the right hip bone where he lavished more attention and left a small but quickly darkening mark in the soft and otherwise unblemished pale skin there. Not before that he pushed down the shorts over the already leaking cock brushing over Azazel’s hands as he took over and pulled the fabric all the way down. 

Erik paused in his ministration for a long moment, pulling back a little to thoroughly enjoy the sight of Charles’ beautiful and pale slender body up to the flushed cheeks. Azazel appeared next to Erik, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder and up to his ear. “Beautiful, isn’t he?” he all but purred, nibbling on the other’s earlobe, not taking his eyes of Charles though. The smaller one had opened his eyes a slit, looking up at the two other men, pupils blown wide with desire and yet he started to squirm under Erik with both their intense gazes on himself.

“Perfection…” Erik whispered back, leaning in once more to catch Charles’ lips in a lingering kiss, taking away the discomfort and calming the smaller one down again. In the background Erik heard the unmistakable sound of the bedside drawer being opened and closed again and not long after he felt a big strong hand on his backside, stroking and massaging before Azazel’s arm embraced him fully and he gripped Erik’s cock firmly, stroking it by far not strong enough to lead to anything but to tease.  
Nonetheless Erik’s arms buckled under him, leaning closer over Charles, resting his head against Charles’ neck, breathing and moaning deeply through Azazel’s touch.

The smaller one whimpered in sympathy, sent the sound of Erik’s moan alone already sparks up his spine. He caught Azazel’s eyes over Erik’s shoulder, holding them as he teasingly stroked down Erik’s side, hesitant only for a second, before he tangled his fingers with Azazel’s joining him in his strokes.

Erik shuddered between them, keening softly before breathlessly pleading for them to stop or he wouldn’t last. Reluctantly the other two let go of him, giving him a bit of space to catch his breath again.  
He rolled to the side to do just that, thoroughly enjoying the view of Azazel now focusing his attack on Charles, leaning closer and kissing him deeply, not giving an inch, not that Charles fought hard, he looked so very beautiful, surrendering into the kiss willingly, tangling his hands in the bigger one’s hair.

Very distantly Charles wondered how the other two had planned this to go, indeed how long they had planned this to begin with and yet it all fit naturally like a dance only the three of them knew the steps to.  
As he was thinking about that Azazel pulled him off the bed, turning them again so that he was leaning against the headboard and Charles kneeling across his lap, their erections rubbing together again, muffling both their moans in the kiss.

Charles braced himself on the other’s chest, feeling strong muscles under his fingers, marvelling at the feeling but also using the advantageous position to let his fingertips play with Azazel’s nipples.

The bigger one only gave himself a short moment to enjoy those touches unreservedly before he got back to his original plan again, cupping Charles’ butt, massaging the muscles there, unobtrusively letting his finger tips glide between the firm cheeks and over Charles’ hidden opening again and again.

The breath of the smaller one hitched and he finally broke the kiss, moaning breathlessly what sounded like Azazel’s name.

Erik and Azazel had shared a quick look at that, Erik pushing the bottle of lube and the condoms Azazel had gotten from the drawer before closer to the other man before crawling up closer, slinging one arm around Charles’ middle, kissing his shoulder gently.

Azazel stroked his fingers over the opening once more with a little more pressure, eliciting a high-pitched whimper from Charles.  
“Charles…” he whispered against the smaller one’s lips. “Look at me.” He waited a moment until Charles’ lust-filled eyes focused somewhat on him. “Is this alright with you? Are you sure?” he asked not masking the concern in his voice very well but letting Charles feel once more what he was talking about.  
“It is perfectly alright if not, just tell us…” Erik murmured next to Charles’ ear in a loving voice before pressing small butterfly kisses on and around the ear.

Charles could feel the earnestness of both men in the words and touches alike. He took a short moment to clear his head a little and catch his breath but all he could think of was the desire flowing through his body like he had never felt before.   
“Yes…” was his breathless reply then, pushing back a little against Azazel’s hand, brushing against Erik’s cock at the same time.

A twin moan echoed in the room in response to Charles’ consent, obviously relieving both men of a slight insecurity Charles hadn’t been aware of until now.

Erik couldn’t help himself he gently grabbed around Charles, pulling his face towards him to kiss him deeply, distracting him effectively at the same time while Azazel grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it before he returned his hand back to its former place just without the prior hesitance. He trailed his forefinger gently around the muscle, massaging to relax Charles who involuntarily had tensed some in anticipation.

Just when Azazel breached the opening the first time, Charles couldn’t help but break the kiss with Erik again, clenching his eyes shut tightly with a whine.  
“Shh.. it’s alright…” Erik whispered, starting to softly rub a hand over Charles stomach in an effort to relax him again for Azazel, brushing his hand over his cock as well once in a while to refocus the smaller one’s attention on his arousal again instead of the discomfort.

Azazel left the kisses and touches to Erik for the moment, concentrating fully on the task at hand, very slowly and gently stretching and preparing Charles, thoroughly enjoying the view and sounds of the smaller man in his lap that grew more and more desperate after the initial discomfort had been overcome.

When he finally decided that Charles was as prepared as possible, he withdrew his fingers slowly, drawing a lingering whimper from the smaller man’s lips.  
“Hush my dear…” he whispered, drawing first Charles in a kiss and then Erik. While their tongues danced around each other, Azazel patted over the bedding in search for a condom which he pressed in Erik’s hand. He broke the kiss then meeting the other’s confused and surprised gaze with a dark and hungry one.  
“I want to watch you…” he growled huskily.

Erik blinked, searching Azazel’s eyes as if he wanted to ask ‘are you sure?’ but didn’t voice the question when he found nothing but determination and want in the other’s face. He turned his face a little, kissing along Charles’ neck to his ear.  
“Is that okay for you?” he breathed, tightening the grip on Charles’ stomach a little.

The smaller one put one hand over Erik’s, squeezing it. “Yes!” he said, with his half-lidded eyes fixed on Azazel though.

The opening of the plastic wrapper was almost drowned out by the sound of heavy breathing by all three men but when Erik was ready Azazel reached around Charles and grabbed his cock tightly, stroking it and coating it with extra lube before he carefully guided him towards Charles, holding the smaller one gently in place with his free hand.

Erik closed his eyes to keep a tighter reign on himself when he slowly sank into the soft body in front of him, holding his breath and biting his bottom lip as Charles’ tightness engulfed him. He trusted Azazel who was still guiding him with one hand, trusted him that he would stop him at the very first hint of discomfort on Charles’ face. He didn’t however until he was fully seated inside.

Charles had started an involuntary string of whimpers, moans and unintelligible words, hands on Azazel’s shoulders to steady himself and keep himself still alike. As Erik finally stopped he couldn’t help it though, resting his forehead against Azazel’s shoulder with a louder moan, feeling Erik inside and so close behind him was a tad bit too much and he needed to calm his mind to stop himself from coming right then.

All three men took a moment to catch their breaths again before the biggest of the three softly squeezed Erik’s hip, setting him into motion slowly watching intently all the emotions flitting over the faces of his two lovers.

Erik’s first thrusts were only short and shallow for Charles to get used to the feeling. It cost him a lot of self-restraint to keep it that way when every single nerve in his body sang to him to pull back and plunge back in full-force.

Charles on the other hand quickly picked up on the rhythm Erik intended to set even without Azazel’s guiding hand and began to slowly move with the other man. Moan after moan was pushed past his lips, all of them dying against the warm and sweaty skin of Azazel’s shoulder as he slowly rolled his hips in counterpoint to Erik’s thrusts brushing Azazel’s cock with his own with ever stroke.

“Charles… let me see you…” Azazel whispered into the smaller man’s ear, pushing him closer to Erik gently.  
The change in position led to Erik hitting Charles’ prostate full force with his next thrust though, sinking deeper into the willing body than ever before, resulting in a muffled, lust-filled scream by the smaller one.

Charles threw his head back against Erik’s shoulder, his lips parted, breathing heavily, keening with every small movement. With this kind of stimulation Charles felt his orgasm approaching quickly. He let his hands fall away from Azazel’s shoulder, reaching back with one hand, grabbing the short hair at the back of Erik’s head and with the other he grabbed Erik’s hand from his own waist.

He tangled his fingers with Erik’s pulling them around to his leaking arousal.

Erik got the hint, could feel the muscles tense and shift around him, almost milking him for all he was worth, knew that Charles wasn’t far off just like he was barely holding on. It was obvious though that Charles didn’t want them to have all the fun alone. Subtly he shifted his body, pulling Erik with him and circling their fingers around Azazel’s cock instead of his own. Together they stroked the other man in rhythm with Erik’s thrusts, making him moan and curse in a foreign language under his breath.

He had to fight hard to keep his eyes at least partly open to watch the other two moving together effortlessly. He had been so close already before they had begun that it didn’t take long for Azazel to come hard, staining the hands of both his lovers and Charles’ stomach with his come. Biting back the groan he was able to focus on Charles and Erik again just in time to see the expression of pure bliss on Charles’ face when he followed Azazel over the edge and only a split second later on Erik’s as well when he too succumbed to his orgasm, holding on to Charles for dear life.

When the last spikes of pleasure subsided, Charles crumpled between the two men like a puppet whose strings had been cut, working hard to get his breath under control again.  
Azazel gathered the smaller one in his arms with a loving smile, catching one of Erik’s hands in his own as well, holding the other’s gaze as he whispered next to Charles’ ear. “Beautiful, absolutely breathtaking.”

The bigger on soothed away Charles’ silent whimper when Erik pulled back as gently as he could, peppering small kisses on his neck and shoulder.  
Charles wasn’t very aware of very much after that. He remembered very clearly still how Erik had disappeared for a moment only to reappear with a soft warm cloth to clean him and Azazel up before he was gathered in strong warm arms again and being pulled back into a lying position.  
Soon after he felt a soft blanket being spread over them and then another warm body pressing against his back but after that it got fuzzy until it all faded away. 

The lingering impression of gentle kisses and loving words remaining the only thing in his mind when he slowly came to the next morning, woken up by rays of pale sun light filtering in though the window.

The other two were still sleeping deeply and holding him safely between them. Charles sighed happily, thinking idly that he could get used to this even if he wouldn’t have entertained the thought of something like this the day before. Of course they would need to talk about a lot of things once they were all awake again but until then he completely basked in the amazing feeling of being held between these gorgeous men.

Over Azazel’s shoulder he saw that one of them must have gathered their stuff from their jeans during the night since his mobile phone lay on the bedside table, blinking unobtrusively and informing him of a message.  
Careful not wake either of the others he reached for it, chuckling soundlessly at the message from his sister.  
*Charles, where the heck are you? You didn’t come home last night, I’m worried!*

He quickly typed back.  
*And that from the woman who explicitly told me to ‘better not come home’ just last night. I’m fine though!*  
He sent that, turning his head left and right, with a smile and decided to add another message.  
*Don’t wait for me, I think I might not be back before tomorrow. Love you!*

He put the phone back on the bedside table and gather on hand of each of the guys in his own and settled back into the warmth between them, quickly falling asleep again with a smile on his lips.


End file.
